So Bye Bye All The People Who Died
by MSkyDragons
Summary: The very long old song So Bye Bye Miss American Pie, by Don McLean...turned into a song about all the happenings of Trigun... This may make you laugh and cry...


Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, I also don't own that real old song by Don McLean called American Pie (which has nothing to do with that movie of the same name)…

*major spoilers for everything*

****************************

So, Bye bye… as sung by Vash

A long, long time ago... I can still remember how 

Her music used to make me smile.

And I wish if I had the chance,

She could of told us how the earth water danced,

And maybe we'd be happy for a while. 

But Knives made me shiver,

With every strange action he delivered,

Bad news on the escape pod doorstep...

I wish I could of done something more to help. 

I can't remember how much I cried

When I saw Rem and all those passengers die.

But something touched me deep inside,

The day her music died. 

Soo..Bye, bye dear Rem, who died

Drove my ship to the planet and the planet was dry

And good ol' humans were drinking water. And Knives

Singing this will be the day that they die

This will be the day that they die 

Knives, did you write the book of death?

And do you have faith in anyone but yourself,

And if Rem taught us both so

Why don't you believe life's sacred too…

Can her music save your mortal soul

Then maybe I can save you, but it might be slow, 

Well I know that I'm in love with them

The humans love life and sing their hymns,

With them I kicked off my shoes

And I dig those rhythm and blues 

I was a lonely Humanoid Typhoon

With trouble following all too soon

But I knew that I was out of luck

The day the her music died 

I started singin'... 

Soo..Bye, bye dear Rem, who died

Drove my self to the limit, lost an arm, and cried

And good ol' humans were drinking water. And Knives

Still singing this will be the day they die

This will be the day that they die  

Now for many moons I've been all alone,

And doing pretty good on my own

But that's not how it was going to be

When the company rang for the insurance girls,

To give finding Vash the Stampede a whirl,

Searching through towns with donuts for me

And while the Stampede was looking around

The insurance girls hunted him down,

The courtroom was adjourned

No verdict was returned 

While Wolfwood read the book of God

The priest carried guns in his cross

And we were all friends at once

But, I still dream of Rem, who died 

I was singin' 

Soo..Bye, bye dear Rem, who died

Drove with friends to a town and tried not to cry

And good ol' humans were drinking water. And Knives

Still singing this will be the day they die

This will be the day that they die  

Really warm in a summer swelter

The birds flew off from the hotel shelter

Eight miles high and falling fast 

The spaceship of the old friends crashed

While people tried to learn to forget the past

While the bad dudes tried to put me in a cast 

Now things got really bad

While Midvally played a jazzy ballad

The people all got up to dance

Oh, but they never got the chance 

'Cause the humans tried to take the field,

While Legato refused to yield. 

Do you recall what was revealed,

The day Rem and her music died?

I started singing 

Soo..Bye, bye dear Rem, who died

Drove my self far away and tried to hide,

And good ol' humans were drinking water. And Knives

Still singing this will be the day they die

This will be the day that they die   

There we were all in one place

A generation lost in space, with no time left to start again

So come on Legato be nimble, Legato be quick

The Gung-Ho-Guns met the end of a stick

'Cause fire is the devil's only friend.

As I watched him on his killing stage 

My hands were clenched in fists of rage

No angel born in hell

Could break that Legato's spell 

And as gunfire climbed high into the night 

To light the sacrificial rite

I saw Legato laughing with delight

The day that Wolfwood died. 

We had met a girl with eyes so blue

And she asked me for some happy news 

But I just smiled sadly and turned away 

I went down to the sacred place

Where I'd heard him fall while losing the chase

But the man there lay cold on the floor 

And in the streets the children screamed

The lover cried and the others dreamed

But not a word was spoken

The church bells all were broken 

And the three men he admired most

The Father, Son, and Holy Ghost

They caught the last train for the coast

The day Wolfwood died 

We were singin' 

Bye, bye Nicholas D. Wolfwood, who died

Drove my motorcycle to the desert and the desert was dry

And good ol' Milly was drinking whisky and rye?

Singing why was this the day that he died

Why was this the day that he died… 

And then I was singin'

Soo..Bye, bye all of the people who died

Drove off to meet Knives for the battle of our lives

And good ol' Wolfwood's cross helped in my battle, and I

Still singing Sound Life, love and peace, I saved you knives,

Now we can all live in peace for the rest of our lives… 

Now we can all live in peace for the rest of our lives… 

***************************

The end…

*sniffle*


End file.
